Naughty kitties get punished
by charlotteXOyates
Summary: Set in the fantasy setting of Monsters & Mana. Lance is a thief—that means it's his job to steal things. Unfortunately, he ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Shiro won't let Lance off easily for trying to steal from him. As a righteous paladin, there's only one thing he can do: punish Lance and fuck him until he learns his lesson.


**I took one look at the designs for Lance and Shiro in the Monsters & Mana episode and I just knew I had to make them fuck. Yes, I'm filthy. No, I don't regret it.**

* * *

"363...364...365!" Lance flipped the last golden coin into the air, grin reaching his fluffy ears as he marched through the uncharted forest path. "One gold coin for each day in the year. I almost feel bad for that farmer...luckily for him, his gold is in good hands! Now, I wonder if Block is busy tomorrow…probably not too busy for a fancy meal, though!" He stuffed the satchel of coins in one of his spare pockets, keeping one gold coin to flip before whistling his way deeper through the forest.

A blare from his belt stopped him in his tracks, and he quickly snatched his treasure detector. As if second nature, he let it lead the way, one hand on his belt, ready to haul out a smoke bomb. Not that he'd need it.

It wasn't long before a yellow-green cottage came into view, vines coiled across the roof with several conifer trees towering over it.

Lance's eyes sparkled, tail twitching back and forth in sync with the beeping of his detector. Despite the tall trees, rays of sunshine still managed to bask down on him. That was the benefit of beginning his work days early—he had plenty of sunshine hours to spend thieving for the highest profit.

With a soft chuckle, he crept up to the outer wall of the cottage with his stealth skill activated. One glance through the window immediately brought his eyes to the source of his treasure detector's outburst; a pair of platinum gauntlets hung on the far wall.

He had a map marked with several different noble houses which he still had to pay a visit to, but…

"Such beautiful craftsmanship...such...expensive pricing!" His fingers were itching against the windowsill, tail twitching faster. "It would be an _injustice_ for me to _not_ steal those gauntlets now that I've spotted them!" He chuckled again before slipping towards the door. With one tap of his basic 'infiltrate' skill, the door gave way for him. He was made for this.

The inside of the house was strangely empty. There was a couch centered against the back wall, and near the corner were the gauntlets visible through the window.

With a blink of his eyes, Lance activated his 'item inspect' ability, nearly drooling as he observed the gauntlets' base value. With a little bit of haggling, he could easily profit for at least double its worth.

"I'll be eating like a royal for weeks…! Without needing to do any work!" His fingers wiggled as he tiptoed for the gauntlets, tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth. He could already feel the gauntlets practically transmuting into gold, and then that gold into food...or maybe a visit to an "adult entertainment" club...or even new equipment if by some miracle he felt like being responsible. His fingertips were just barely against the armor of the gauntlets—

"Hault! Cease in your transgressions, cat burglar!"

Lance's ears perked up. "'Cat burglar'?" He turned only to suddenly find himself pinned against the wall, both wrists stuck above his head as the face of a paladin towered over him.

"Yes, that's what I said. Go no further."

Lance's tail fidgeted in annoyance as he rolled his eyes with a groan. "Oh great, a paladin. Even for a holy knight, I'd still expect a pun better than 'cat burglar'. That's like...the most basic you could possibly—"

"Your seductive skills won't work on me, thief."

"'Seductive skills—'"

"This is my cottage, and those are my gauntlets, gifted to me by my mentor from a young age. To allow you to steal them is to allow you to steal my youth."

Lance pursed his lips together at this sudden twist of drama. "So, this is your cottage?"

"Correct. I am the paladin Shiro."

He glanced up at the gauntlets. He could be halfway across the forest with those by now...not that a little conflict like this wasn't exciting every once in a while. He turned his body a bit since it was only his wrists and arms held down so his tail could curl up towards Shiro.

"'Shiro'. So, let me guess. You're going to exact some sort of revenge on me for trying to steal from you?"

"Correct. For the act of stealing, you require punishment. That is the way of paladin justice."

Lance blew at a strand of his hair that had escaped his headband to hang against his forehead. "Really? 'Paladin justice'? Did you roll a fatal zero in charisma?"

Shiro pushed against Lance harder, eliciting a brief gasp from him. "Yes, I did. You have lovely ears."

At this point Lance couldn't tell whether Shiro was unbelievably good at acting or unbelievably bad. Either way, he nonchalantly returned the paladin's intense gaze. "You do realize that I could escape at any moment with my substitution skill, right? Or did you also roll a fatal zero in intellect? Sorry man, but at this rate, all you've got going for you is your looks."

Shiro leaned back, as if to give Lance space, though his hold on his wrists just above his ears never wavered. "Very well then. Go ahead. Cast your skill, thief."

Lance frowned, ears perked in wait for the catch. Then, he remembered Shiro's charisma stat was just at a zero; there was no catch.

His frown quickly turned into a wink as he glanced up at the gauntlets. "Very well, _Shiro_. One substitution jutsu coming up! Ha!" He gave a hearty chuckle as a rush of air engulfed his body...and then nothing.

He blinked once. Twice.

"I said...one substitution jutsu, coming up!"

No smoke. No log. There wasn't even the tingle of the skill's activation this time as he turned to Shiro again, protest on the tip of his tongue, only to be silenced by the slight smirk on Shiro's lips.

"This cottage has a special property that cancels out escape and illusion based abilities."

Lance's ears nearly exploded from his head as his eyebrow twitched. "The hell kind of overpowered rule is that?! Who would even buy a house like this?!"

Amidst his rambling, Lance hadn't even noticed Shiro's face closing in until his breath was against his. "Someone who wants to punish naughty thieves who try to steal things."

"Wha? Shi—!" Shiro's mouth practically wrapped around Lance's mouth, consuming his speech into a sweltering kiss.

Lance might as well have melted into paint against the wall as he pressed back against it, cheeks flushing bright red as Shiro slowly pulled away. "W-wait, what are you—"

"Punishment." Shiro's lips latched onto Lance's neck, and he couldn't help but half-moan-half-purr at the hot wetness suckling his nape.

"Shiro...this isn't...nng!"

"Shhh. Your skin tastes good."

"Don't say weird things like—!" Lance snapped his mouth shut in a desperate attempt to hide the moan that threatened to escape with his breath as Shiro trailed kisses down his jawline.

He writhed against Shiro for the first time as the realization sank in that his substitute tricks really weren't going to activate for him, and when Shiro pulled down the front of his cape to plant kisses against his chest, he gasped and sprawled himself against the wall. "Shiro…"

"That's it, kitten. You won't be trying to steal things after I'm through with you."

"Wha...I'm a _thief_ class! It's what I—ah! Mmm…!" Lance bit his lower lip, blush beginning to resemble the color of his cheek marks as Shiro let his teeth dig into the side of his neck.

"That's no good. As a paladin, it is my job to discipline you here and now."

Lance was panting already, sweat trickling down his forehead and collecting beneath his headband. "And as a thief, it is my job to steal...ah!" He gave an especially throaty cry as Shiro's free hand pressed into his inner thigh.

"You're going to learn to behave while I punish you."

Lance's tongue darted across his lips. "That's funny, because I don't remember saying I'd give in to the punishment...ha…"

Shiro pulled his mouth away from Lance's neck to look him in the eyes, determination meeting determination. Finally, Shiro dipped his head and stood back, even releasing Lance's wrists.

A million thoughts passed through Lance's head at once: run. Escape. Use a speed boost skill. Equip your ninja stars. Show this paladin who's boss. Instead, he stayed with his back against the wall as Shiro rose his hand, calling forth some random rope item.

"I see. I'll have to make you give in to the punishment until you learn, then. Wrists." With a simple command, the rope sparkled and latched itself around Lance's wrists.

Before he could even protest, Shiro grabbed hold of the excess rope and dragged Lance across the cottage like he was a balloon—one with thrashing legs—until they reached the couch. With a snap of Shiro's fingers, the rope sprang to life once more and attached Lance's wrists to the couch with his knees bent on the floor like he was praying.

"The hell kind of rope is this?!" Lance grumbled, pulling in multiple directions before falling still with a death glare on Shiro.

"It's a magical rope."

"Yeah, I can _see_ that much, thanks."

Shiro towered over Lance, hand feeling its way down his spine. "It's impossible for those with bad intentions to break out of the rope. It's here to help me discipline you."

"That hardly seems fair."

"Stealing from defenseless farmers isn't fair either." Shiro held up the pouch of gold coins Lance had recently stolen. "Hopefully this'll set you straight."

Lance scoffed. "Set me straight? I don't do anything str—!" He gasped as Shiro tore his cape off completely, followed by the rest of his shirt. He turned over his shoulder, eyes wide. "What are you doing?!"

"I told you." Shiro had already removed his own cape and chestplate and was now crouching down, fingers digging into the butt of Lance's pants. "Punishment."

"Wait—!" Lance shrieked as his pants were ripped down the middle into two halves now laying on either side of him on the floor. He shivered at the sudden rush of air on his bare ass before gulping and glaring at Shiro again. "Seriously? You had to rip them in half? You couldn't just take them off like a normal person?"

"I'll get you replacement clothes after this."

"That's not consolement!" Lance groaned, tugging against the rope again.

Shiro's fingers trailed down his ass. "I only ripped your pants. You don't have underwear?"

Lance froze at that, teeth gritted. "Th-that isn't any of your business!"

"You're even naughtier than I thought." Shiro's face was shadowed over, not taking in a word Lance said. "Such a naughty, naughty kitten. I was planning on only striking you maybe ten or twenty times, but you're going to need much more disciplining than that."

The color dissolved from Lance's face quicker than cotton candy in water. "'Strike'? What do you—ah!" A bolt of pain constricted his body, back arching as Shiro's hand retreated from his stinging ass only to slap him again.

"I…" Lance's ears flattened against his head as he searched for his breath. "Sh-shiro...ah!"

Another smack.

"Shiro! Wait—!" He choked on his own voice, pounding his head into the couch as Shiro struck his ass again and again, leaving no pause for Lance to catch his breath. He gasped and winced and wrestled against the rope tying him down, head falling back with each hit.

Finally, after however many spanks, Shiro left his hand against Lance's ass, caressing the red skin.

Lance's teeth dug into his quivering lower lip as he slowly peered over his shoulder. "Sh-shiro…"

"This is your punishment for stealing, naughty kitten."

He gulped, head lowering along with his ears. "How many times...are you gonna hit me?"

Shiro's eyes were glued to his ass, as if observing the canvas he had painted with his slaps before lightly pinching the cheeks. "As many times as I need to for the lesson to sink in."

Lance's eyes widened as the shadow of Shiro's hand enveloped him. "Shiro, wait—nng!" He swallowed his cry, shaking back and forth as he buried his face into the couch again.

"Are you sorry for trying to steal my gauntlets?" Shiro struck with the back of his hand, knuckles sending Lance into a frenzy of muffled cries. "Do you admit to being a naughty kitten?"

He shook his head adamantly, only to gasp into the couch once again as Shiro spanked him multiple times in rapid succession.

"Very well, then. You let me know when you're ready to behave."

Lance squeezed his eyes shut, surges of pain flooding his backside repeatedly until the print of Shiro's large hand was familiar against his ass. Still, he refused to denounce his ways as a thief, spine in a seemingly permanent arch.

Shiro grunted with each increasingly brutal hit as he moved Lance's entire body with his spanking, as if making him dance. Then, suddenly, the hitting stopped.

With several shaky breaths, Lance once again turned over his shoulder, only to cry out as Shiro's warm hand wrapped around his erection. "Shiro!"

"You're hard. Painfully so." Shiro pumped his cock a few times, other hand caressing his stinging ass. "Are you getting off on this?"

Lance's face flushed with heat. "N-no! I—ah!" He mewled, ears pointing up again as Shiro slid his thumb over the head of his cock while pinching his ass.

A small grin slowly spread across Shiro's face. "You're an even naughtier kitten than I thought."

Lance turned back into the couch, but that didn't help him avoid the burn of embarrassment from Shiro's eyes boring into his masochistic soul. "Whatever...as if I'd get hard from some dumb paladin hitting me. And as if I'd give in to your dumb 'punishment'..."

"Someone's in denial." Shiro gripped Lance's cock even harder, chuckling as Lance melted forward into the couch with a moan.

"You son of a…"

"Careful with your language." Shiro struck Lance again, the pain jumpstarting his cock to jump in Shiro's hands. "If you want to get through this punishment, you'd best get on my good side."

Lance managed to scowl back at Shiro despite his blushing. "I thought your justice was supposed to be fair...there's nothing fair about this! Ahh…" His voice drifted off as Shiro slowly pumped his cock.

"You're enjoying the punishment, though. That's prohibited. I'll do whatever it takes to cleanse you, naughty kitten."

"I'm...not enjoying it!" Lance stammered, only to be met with another ferocious spank.

"You thieves, always conniving and lying. I'll get the truth out of you one way or another." Shiro snapped his finger, materializing a small ring into existence.

Lance gulped, shying away from the strange object. "Now what?"

Shiro knelt down, attaching the ring to Lance's cock. "Now, you're gonna start being sorry for being so naughty."

Lance put on his best cocky grin, eyebrow raised. "That's not happening, Shiro. You can do whatever you want to me, but I'm never going to—!" His breath was sucked into the air as the ring suddenly began buzzing around his cock.

The first few pulses almost seemed to come from deep within his cock. Then, as the ring settled into its heavy vibration, Lance sprawled his stomach against the couch, knees spreading wide.

"Asking for it now, naughty kitten?" Shiro struck his ass, still pumping his cock as Lance writhed against him, chest heaving for air.

"I...oh god...it's...Shiro!" His forehead rolled back and forth against the couch, sweat coating his body as the ring intensified against the base of his dick. "Ah, god, why!" He whined, voice high-pitched as his ass shivered in response to Shiro's smacks.

"Look at you. Your body is practically singing in bliss now."

Lance's ears were flat against his head again as he half-cried-half-moaned. "You're wrong...I won't fall for your stupid punish—ah!" His eyes stretched wide as Shiro jerked his cock off faster despite the cock ring already sending shockwaves of pleasure through him.

"Naughty kitten. _Slutty_ kitten. You like getting hit, and you like getting punished."

He shook his head adamantly, though only moans left his mouth. "No…! That's not...ah, true!"

"Maybe that's why you're a thief. You like getting caught and punished, is that it?"

Tears stung the corners of Lance's eyes as his ass bucked back to meet Shiro's crushing palm. Still, he shook his head like it was second nature. "N-no! 'm not—"

"Yes you _are_." Shiro slapped Lance's ass especially hard, causing his knees to go weak. "You've been a naughty kitten. Admit it."

Lance whimpered softly, tail drooping.

" _Admit it_." Shiro's thumb pressed into the sensitive head of his cock with brutal force, rubbing in circles as Lance's body resurged with life, struggling against the rope on his wrists.

"SHIRO! Shiro, please! I'm gonna cum! Fuck, I…!" Tears escaped down his cheeks as, just as he'd suspected, the cock ring restrained him from the final step over the edge of climax. "Shiro, please!"

"Admit it." Shiro reiterated, smacking Lance's ass again, thumb never relenting from his on-edge cock.

Lance sobbed softly into the couch, desperately bucking his hips this way and that into Shiro's hands.

"You're a bad kitty. Say it and you might get to cum."

Another harsh smack had his hips bucking straight into Shiro's hand around his cock.

Lance gasped, eyes squeezing shut and pushing out more tears. "I'm bad…! I'm a bad kitty...naughty slut...please Shiro...please let me cum, sir!"

Shiro's pinky roamed down Lance's shaft to the ring. "And if I do release your cock? Will you behave now? Have you learned your lesson?"

Lance swallowed his dry saliva, glancing back at Shiro again through lidded eyes. "Yes...Shiro...I won't steal from you again, I swear...please, let me cum!"

As Shiro's fingers fiddled with the vibrating cock ring, Lance's core grew hotter and hotter, like a dam waiting to overflow. Then, just as he thrust his cock forward, Shiro pulled away, cock ring still on, and smacked Lance's ass again.

"Shiro!" He growled in frustration, humping the air.

"Watch your tone of voice."

"To hell with my tone of voice! Fucking dammit, I need to cum!"

Shiro rose an eyebrow, rising to his full height over Lance's bent-over form. "Your behavior doesn't seem to be improving at all."

Lance's tail lashed back and forth, hitting Shiro's abs. "I said I was a bad kitty! I said I wouldn't steal from you again! Why won't you let me cum!"

"That's not good enough, thief. Not only are you not gonna steal from me again; you're gonna stop stealing altogether."

"Suck a cock!" Lance grumbled, though he immediately regretted those words as a twinkle appeared in Shiro's eyes.

"'Suck a cock', huh. Now that I think about it, you're rather noisy for a thief." He snapped his fingers, and the rope magically repositioned Lance, rotating him so his ass was on the floor with his hands bound to the couch behind him. "I should fix that."

He stepped closer, towering over Lance until his massive cock cast its shadow over his face. "When you're ready to use your voice again, hopefully you'll have better behavior."

"Shiro, wait…"

" _If_ you can use your voice again, that is."

"Shiro—!" Lance's eyes doubled in size as Shiro's cock pushed past his lips, tainting his tongue with its salty taste and musky scent.

Once his cock stretched Lance's mouth it didn't stop, pushing into him more and more until a pinch of pain throbbed from his strained jaw. Shiro held two fistfuls of his hair, eyes boring down into him, as if looking for signs of weakness.

Lance struggled against the ropes, breath stuck in his throat as the cock ring continued zapping his body with pleasure. His lips kissed Shiro's balls at the same time the tip of Shiro's cock began stabbing his throat, sending black and white flashes through his vision.

With his airpipe blocked, his head buzzed in time with the vibrating cock ring, every pulse of pleasure multiplied tenfold. His body was limp against the couch, and he slowly glanced up at Shiro, cowering beneath his lust-filled gaze, until Shiro swiftly pulled his cock out and rested it on Lance's face.

Spit and air rushed out of Lance's mouth in a violent coughing storm as he backed up against the couch, sputtering and gasping and drooling. Still, Shiro left his cock sprawled on top of his face, balls blocking his sense of smell with their dense musk.

"Shiro…" He croaked out, gritting his teeth as the vibrating cock ring seemed to intensify.

"Let's try that again," Shiro pressed the tip of his cock to Lance's lips, smearing precum against them. "And this time, I want you to suck. If you're a good boy, you'll get to cum."

Lance's eyes widened as Shiro leaned down. "Would you like to cum?"

He nodded absentmindedly, painfully aware of the orgasm just at the base of his cock waiting to shoot.

"Then you'll be a good boy and suck my cock?"

Another nod.

Shiro straightened his back again, rubbing his cock all over Lance's face to spread his scent. "Maybe naughty kitties can be tamed after all. You know what to do."

His cock pushed past Lance's lips more slowly this time, and Lance immediately began sucking like it was a lollipop. He'd never tasted a paladin's cock before, but the salty precum against his tongue had him moving his head forward to take in more of the sweaty hunk of meat. Not that the taste mattered...he was only doing this so the stupid paladin would let him cum.

The hands in his hair moved downwards to touch his ears, and Lance squeaked as best he could with a mouthful of cock—half of Shiro's cock, now, to be exact. Still, he managed to steady his breaths through his nose. Shiro's scent was filthy with the smell of cock and sex, and it made Lance's cock throb even harder in the chains of the cock ring.

"Good boy. Good kitty…" Shiro praised, scratching the back of Lance's ears as he eased his cock forward until the fat head was teasing Lance's throat.

Lance purred, eyes shut as he leaned up into the scratches. His purrs came from deep within his throat, rumbling around Shiro's cock until the paladin gave a loud moan and seemingly lost control by thrusting his hips forward.

"Mmm!" Lance's attention immediately snapped up to Shiro, who was holding his hair again and pulling his cock back, only to thrust forward again.

"Fuck! The kitty thief has a nice mouth on him!" His balls slapped Lance in the face, cock rubbing its taste all over his tongue as Shiro fucked Lance's mouth.

Lance mumbled in protest, but the vibrations on his cock ultimately had him sucking in his cheeks to make a vacuum for Shiro's prized cock, sucking it in with every thrust.

Pretty soon, Shiro had fixed his grip on Lance's hair and was fucking his face harder with every thrust as the thief moaned around his massive cock each time his balls punished his face with a smack.

"Fuck! Suck me dry, kitten...that's it. Ah...that's the mouth of a reformed thief! Put your skills to use!"

Lance would've mewled if he could, eyes shut as he focused on tilting and bobbing his head against the cock while sucking. Never before had something so big entered his mouth so deeply, and yet it felt as natural to him as robbing an unsuspecting adventurer...perhaps even more natural now.

Shiro grunted with each thrust, pounding his cock into Lance's throat until his head rang with euphoria. He was practically being skull-fucked by the muscular paladin, and he just leaned his head back to take his cock even harder. His head tilted back more and more to grant as much fucking room to Shiro's cock, until Shiro was leaning over the couch to fuck Lance's head into the cushions.

Both his weight and muscles powered his hips. Every forward thrust had his balls smothering Lance's mouth, and each time he pulled back, obscene floods of saliva spilled over the sides of Lance's cheeks.

His eyes opened to stare up at Shiro through blurred lenses, jaws permanently parted to serve as a simple, wet fuck toy for the paladin to use and abuse.

Through the mind-numbing thrusts wrecking his throat and skull, Lance continued bucking his hips forward into the air for the missing friction from the vibrating cock ring.

After fucking his face into the couch for a few minutes, Shiro's breaths began picking up into hefty, heavy pants. He squeezed Lance's hair tighter, pulling his face up to meet his hips with each thrust, until he shoved his cock as far forward as he could with his balls mashed against his face.

His large balls throbbed and physically pulsed against Lance's face before hot, sticky seed sprayed down Lance's throat.

It was like sitting beneath a waterfall; cum gushed into Lance's mouth and plugged his nose with the steamy scent of sex. He thrashed against the rope, bucked his hips into the air, but could only gag at Shiro's mercy as his balls pumped their essence into his mouth.

Shiro moaned through it all, fingers curling harder in Lance's hair as he grinded his balls against Lance's face and dumped all the cum he could spill into Lance's mouth.

Ten thick loads passed, each one prolonged by Shiro flexing his stomach and pushing more cum out of his balls for Lance to swallow, before the paladin finally sighed in relief and pulled his cock up until only half was still in Lance's mouth. "Clean it off."

Lance's eyes had retreated towards the upper half of his head as he hollowed his cheeks, tongue lapping at the messy head of Shiro's cock. By the time he pulled the rest of his cock out, only a small string of his cum remained at the tip for Lance to lick away.

"Good boy." Shiro scratched Lance's ear again, grinning as he purred. "Such a good kitten. That's the good behavior I want to see. Be a good boy and I'll let you cum."

Lance writhed at the mere suggestion, legs spread wide to make room for his heavy cock as he gave Shiro his best puppy eyes—or in this case, kitten eyes.

Shiro chuckled and snapped his fingers. The rope immediately twisted Lance back to his original spanking position, kneeling on the floor facing the couch. Shiro crouched down behind him. "Soon, kitten, soon. _If_ you're good."

He gulped, the saltiness of paladin cum still strong on his tongue. "How...how can I be good?" His voice was a whiny mewl from both the intense treatment to his throat and because of the cock ring.

As soon as the words had left him, Shiro's hand stroked his spine down to his ass, hooking beneath his inner thigh to pull his ass out more. "You've been very good, kitten. You just need to be tamed a bit."

He shivered at Shiro's chuckle. "Tamed?"

"That's right, kitten," Shiro's fingers danced across his ass cheeks like feathers, tickling him until they reached the base of his tail, and suddenly, they stopped. " _Tamed_."

"Shiro!" Lance shrieked, voice suddenly restored as his entire body arched up with his tail now in Shiro's hands.

"Sensitive?"

"Sh-shiro, that's—!" He mewled particularly loudly as Shiro tugged twice in rapid succession. "Shiro, stop that!"

Shiro reached beneath Lance and grabbed ahold of his barely leaking cock, pulling his tail at the same time. "You sure you want me to stop?"

Red had reached Lance's ears at this point as he fought the ropes on his wrist, glancing back at Shiro with tears in his eyes. "M-my tail—nngh!" He threw his head back in ecstasy as Shiro tugged his tail down so he could also finger at his tiny hole.

"Beast-folk are so easy to please—especially felines."

"Shiro—o!" Lance rubbed his head into the couch, tears spilling over as Shiro inserted a finger into his hole while pinching the base of his tail and pumping his denied cock. A million sensations were rushing his nerves all at once, overheating his body until his tongue was lolling out like he was an animal in heat or something. "M-mercy…" Lance mewled, toes curling as Shiro pinched his tail harder. "Mercy, please…!"

"What'd I say? Easy." Shiro let go of his tail, smirking in amusement as it flopped across Lance's back, limp.

Lance turned back over his shoulder again, lower lip trembling. "P-please. Can I cum now?"

Shiro swiped his thumb over the head of his cock before pulling away as Lance's entire body spasmed. "Not yet, kitten. We're just getting started."

Lance whined, dropping his head along with his ears again when suddenly, Shiro mounted him.

His head whipped back around, eyes wide as Shiro's cock aligned with his hole. "Shiro?"

"I told you, you require some discipline." He rubbed his cock up and down Lance's ass a few times. "What better way than to fuck it into you?"

Lance's heart skipped a beat and jumped into his throat, but his tail acted for him, swaying back and forth against his back in excitement.

"You want to have your climax? I'll fuck that out of you, too."

His tail curled in ecstasy from those words alone, and without a word of protest, he turned away in consent, sweat collecting on his face.

"I've heard beast-folk make for good pets in kink-play. Time to find out." Shiro shoved his cock into Lance's tight hole with one thrust, forcing his walls to give way for him.

Lance choked on his scream, resulting in a high-pitched sob as his tail shot straight up, and he sank back on Shiro's cock like butter across a hot pan.

"Fuck! Look at how easy you take my cock…" Shiro's voice turned gruff as he buried his entire cock inside Lance's tight hole, breath warming his ear.

He could feel Shiro's cock in his stomach as he squirmed and gasped, eyes the size of moons. His legs scrambled to spread as wide as possible for Shiro as his balls hugged his ass, and he kept glancing back at Shiro.

"Impatient?"

He whined some more, every breath louder than the last. He'd never been so heavy before, but now, with Shiro inside him, his body ached, weighing down every nerve.

They were connected. Every breath Shiro took resonated through his cock into Lance's body, pulsing with a intense heat from inside him. Lance managed to squeak out Shiro's name, ears flatter than ever against his head.

Shiro kissed his nose softly and rolled his hips forward, grinning at Lance's mewl. "What is it, kitten?"

Lance gulped and glanced down at his vibrating cock. "I need...fuck…" Their eyes made contact again. "...fuck me until I cum...please Shiro."

Shiro nipped the tip of his swaying tail, stroking his ass at another mewl before rising a bit to reposition his muscles.

Waiting for the first thrust was like hanging off of a mountain, and when it came, Lance's breath was knocked out of him. He was fucked face first into the couch, hips raised by Shiro's hands so the bulky paladin could slam his cock into him harder.

His walls were like jelly, easily shoved open by Shiro's cock and melting around it until his hole became the perfect shape for him to fuck.

Each wave of pleasure ran back and forth from Lance's brain to his dick until he was moaning without pause, head thrown back.

Shiro graciously grabbed his offered hair, yanking it while his cock pounded Lance into a sweaty hot mess.

"Your hole won't even be recognizable once I'm through with it," he grunted, spurred on by his own dirty talk to fuck Lance harder, as if he had every intent of literally destroying Lance's body. "Every time you try and steal something, you'll feel my cock in your stomach and remember this lesson!"

Lance's hips trembled in Shiro's hands as he attempted to bury his face in the couch again, but Shiro tugged his hair harder.

"You like it rough, kitten?"

Lance's nails dug into his palm, compelling him to answer. "Mmm—ah! I love it!"

Shiro wrapped a hand around his cock. "Yeah? You like my big cock punishing you?"

Lance shook his head adamantly, but it was just in an effort to keep his sanity. "Y-yes! God, I love...I need...Shiro! Please!" He went back to whining, wildly thrusting his hips back and forth between Shiro's hand and his cock.

"Focus on me you naughty kitten; you'll get to cum soon!" Shiro rammed into his prostate and bit down on his shoulder to bring Lance's whines to a needy scream of euphoria.

"Shiro! Shiro, Shiro!"

"That's it kitten. Fuck, you're so fucking hot like this! Suits you way better than being a thief." Shiro slipped his fingers into Lance's mouth, moaning as he immediately sucked on them. "Natural...born to take cock!"

Lance's body spasmed in physical and mental ecstasy as his tongue wrapped around Shiro's large fingers. "Mmm...pwease...cum…!"

"Don't worry kitten, I'll fill you up real soon...fuck!" Shiro's mouth wandered Lance's back, as if in a last ditch effort to be as passionate as possible before he just slammed Lance into the couch and grinded his balls into his ass, cock shoved violently against his prostate.

With a drawn out moan from both of them, streams of hot cum shot against Lance's prostate, staining his insides white.

Lance writhed and mewled against the couch, white engulfing his mind as Shiro gave slight thrusts of his cock to ride out his orgasm, still cursing in his ear.

With every shot that filled him, Lance melted a little more until he was a puddle of moans and whines resting against the couch for Shiro to dump his cum into.

"Good boy...that's it, kitten. You want to cum?" His hand roamed back down to Lance's cock, instantly reviving him as he curled up against Shiro's sweaty abs.

"Please! Y-yes!" He moaned, eyes screwed shut as Shiro's fingers fiddled with the cock ring, only to pull away again.

"Not yet. I'm a paladin; I've got plenty of stamina, and plenty more loads to spill. When I'm done, then you get to cum. Just be a good boy and beg for me."

Lance blinked more tears down his cheeks. "But Shiro…"

"Beg, kitten." Shiro rammed into Lance's prostate again, reigniting his flame as he fucked his cum deeper into Lance.

"Shiro!" His tail lashed back and forth, only for Shiro to grab onto it while he fucked him.

Lance's eyes opened to small slits as he rubbed his face into his arms. "Fuck me Shiro! Please...give me more...punish me…!"

Shiro's hand began jerking Lance's cock in time with his thrusts, inviting more screams from Lance.

"Shiro! More! Please make me cum!"

He growled into Lance's ear, hand coming to a still on Lance's cock while he pounded Lance's used prostate. "You get to cum later. Remember who's punishing who."

Lance gasped and sobbed, glancing down at his weeping cock before he bucked backwards. "...please cum in me." He corrected.

Shiro kissed the back of his ear. "Good boy."

They were slamming the couch into the wall with how hard Shiro was thrusting into him. Whenever Lance slipped too far out of consciousness, Shiro would tug his tail, jerk his cock, bite his neck—whatever it took to keep Lance awake enough to feel him fucking him and punishing his sensitive prostate.

Tears, sweat, and drool fouled Lance's face as his claws scratched at the couch. His eyes were rolled back, limiting his vision to the white void of subspace as Shiro put him in his place.

Again and again, torrents of cum filled his insides only for Shiro to fuck his seed deeper into him, making room for the next batch of his seed. There were too many orgasms to count—Lance didn't even want to count. He couldn't imagine how much cum the paladin had shot into his body or how utterly ruined his insides must be with hot, sticky seed staining every inch of his walls and more.

And yet, no matter how many times Shiro's cock stretched his walls or hit his prostate or filled him with its load, his body never numbed itself to the sensation, always causing him to arch his back and cry out for Shiro while he was pelted with punishing words.

The sunlight was fading from the window when Shiro slammed his hips forward and stilled completely, arms wrapped around Lance's torso as more cum filled his cum-stained walls. As his balls throbbed against Lance's entrance, he sighed and pressed against the cock ring.

"That's a good boy. Cum for me. You've earned it."

Lance's pupils immediately returned as he slammed his entire body back against Shiro's abs, crying out hoarsely as his own seed finally shot all over the floor. The ecstasy was a fire to his veins, and even after he had expended his climax, he fell against the couch, fire still very much alive and burning.

Shiro kissed the back of his ear, hands feeling up Lance's curves one last time before he pulled back and stood, leaving Lance on the ground in his shadow.

"Good kitten. Now, your thieving days are over. Stealing is wrong, and I will fuck you again and again and again until the lesson sinks in."

The sound of Lance's own breath was masked by the pulsing pleasure deep in his core—he couldn't even react as the magic rope on his wrists released him. His body slumped down the front of the couch to the floor, and he rolled onto his back to look up at Shiro.

There was so much cum inside him he thought he might explode. Shiro's righteous gaze said all he needed to say—this was his punishment.

Slowly, Lance's hands roamed up to his stomach, a small smile dancing across his lips. "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

"Lance, what the hell?!" Shiro dropped his orange interface as Lance grinned and threw his arms back behind his head.

"What? If you can decide paladins have infinite stamina, then I can decide beast-folk can have kids, can't I? What if my character just wants a family?"

"But this was punishment sex! That's no way to start a family!" Shiro exasperated, shoulders collapsing as he rubbed his forehead.

Lance quickly scooted over to his side of the board and plopped down in his lap. "Hey, hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give you a headache. I was just joking—no pregnancy for my character."

Shiro smiled as they pressed foreheads, and he reached for his dropped interface. "Maybe we should pause the game there for now."

The holographic board beeped a few times before shutting down.

"This is all your fault you know," Lance accused, pressing a finger to Shiro's chest. "I was just robbing a random cottage, but you just had to go and make it belong to your character."

Shiro chuckled. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. Our characters had to meet somehow."

Lance pouted as Shiro kissed his forehead. "Okay, sure, but just because you were playing the part of lore master doesn't mean you can make your character super overpowered! I mean, seriously, a cottage that cancels escape spells, a magical rope that bends to your will with a snap of your finger, _and_ a random vibrating cock ring? Overpowered as heck."

He tried to keep his pout, but Shiro eventually kissed it away until they both laughed.

"Maybe. I suppose I'm not as good of a lore master as Coran. I just thought it'd be a good opportunity for my character to punish your character for always making bad decisions, like wearing no underwear."

Lance stretched before wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck. "Well, we can continue tomorrow. We've been up for hours, and I want to have at least half the amount of fun as my character got before going to sleep, if you know what I mean."

Shiro grinned at Lance's wink and stood with Lance in his arms, bridal style. "As a real life paladin, I'll have to punish you for having such immoral thoughts."

"Oh please," Lance snuggled against Shiro's chest, heart rate quickening as they exited the lounge. "You don't have half the amount of stamina as your in-game character does."

Shiro's eyes twinkled. "Is that a challenge from a naughty kitten?"

He leaned up to kiss Shiro's nose. "Maybe."

As soon as they were in Shiro's room, Shiro pressed Lance against the shut door, all lights off, mouth attacking his offered neck. "Well then...let's find out."

Their clothes quickly scattered across the room as they indulged in each other so much better than they ever could through their in-game characters—and yet, their roles were the same; righteous paladin and naughty kitten.

* * *

 **I love kitty-thief Lance so much. He makes such a good bottom. I'll probably have to revisit the world of Monsters & Mana at some point just so kitty Lance can get wrecked some more. Of course, at the end of the day, it's all a part of their game ^^**

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


End file.
